villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Midler
Midler, (Rose in the English dub), is a villainess from the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. She is voiced by Miki Nagasawa in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future and Aya Hisakawa in the anime. In the English dub of the anime, she is voiced by Karen Strassman. Biography Having being hired by Dio Brando to assassinate Jotaro Kujo and his group, Midler uses her Stand, High Priestess, to attack the group while the are crossing the Red Sea by submarine. When the submarine gets closer to the African coast, High Priestess invades the submarine by making a hole on the exterior. Once inside, it disguises itself as a coffee cup, slicing Joseph's mechanical hand and knocking him unconscious. The heroes attempt to fight it, but it just melds with the submarine and sneakily attacks, transforming into razor blades when Jotaro grabs it, forcing them to retreat as the submarine starts to sink. The group puts on scuba gear to flee the sub, but High Priestess had already melded with the one Polnareff was using, taking the opportunity to enter his mouth, though both Joseph and Kakyoin save him with their stands. High Priestess then turns into an harpoon, though the heroes manage to evade the attack and escape the sub. However, High Priestess melds with the minerals on the ocean floor, turning into a gigantic face which chomps all heroes at once. At this point Midler talks through her Stand, revealing she's on the coast and that she really doesn't want to kill Jotaro, since he is her type, so the heroes attempt to flirt with her (Jotaro almost succeeded in wooing her but others chipped in, thinking they are helping Jotaro but instead screwed him up), but she quickly calls them out of it and attacks Jotaro with her tongue, send him near the Stand's teeth, where she attempts to crush Jotaro. However, Jotaro uses his Stand Star Platinum to punch High Priestess's teeth, allowing everyone to escape. The damage on her Stand transfers directly to Midler's body and she screams in pain. As the heroes finally reach the African coast, they notice a woman unconscious on the beach, which Avdol identifies as Midler. Polnareff checks on her, telling all of her teeth had been broken. Powers And Abilities Midler's stand, High Priestess, appears as a face with tiny hand, which she can control remotely. It is capable of fusing with any mineral (metals, plastic, etc), and reshape itself into any object made of such minerals. Gallery Midler.jpg High Priestess' rock form.png tumblr_p3jornAdzO1rvb8cmo1_400.gif Midler beaten.png| tumblr_oosfz2qXEv1sh11j9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_oosfz2qXEv1sh11j9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ondht5VMHL1sh11j9o1_1280.png Trivia *In the manga, Midler only appears in two panels as a regular woman, and her face is never shown. When Capcom was working on the Arcade fighting game, they commissioned the author Hirohiko Araki to create a design for Midler to be used in the game. Araki then recreated the character, tracing it over the design of Yukako Yamagishi and giving her a belly dancer attire. Navigation de:Rose (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Assassins Category:Unseen Category:One-Shot Category:Mute Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion